


Greatest Love Story

by QuothTheRaven84



Category: NSYNC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothTheRaven84/pseuds/QuothTheRaven84
Summary: At his high school reunion, Chris runs into his first love. Has time changed them? Are they still stuck in the past or is their future right around the corner?





	Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit to "Greatest Love Story"-LANCO
> 
> I've never written a story based on a song! 
> 
> The italics are the song lyrics, bold is a flashback! Hope you enjoy!

Walking into the school gym, Chris sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. It had been five years since he had stepped into Clarion High School. The minute he had graduated, he had gone to work.

    “This is the last place I want to be,” he mumbled to his friend Angelo.

     “You’re fine,” Angelo told him, “we can be in and out in ten minutes.”

     “Promise? This place is giving me the creeps.”

    “Yep. You got it, buddy.”

Chris rolled his eyes, and scanned the room. When his eyes landed on the makeshift bar, he made a direct beeline.

    “Budlight.” Chris said pulling cash out of his wallet and putting it in the tip jar.

    “Well Chris Kirkpatrick,” a voice boomed, “aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Turning around, Chris couldn’t help but grin.

    “Hey Coach,” Chris said as he accepted a hug from his former football coach, “Ha ha. You’re pushin’ what now? Fifty? Sixty?”

    “Very funny,” Coach Moorehead deadpanned, “you’re lookin’ good. What are you up to?”

    “I skipped the whole college thing,” Chris said, “went right to work. I had to support my mom and my sisters.”

    “I know,” the older man said, “damn shame. You had a bright future. You’re still one of the best kickers I’ve ever seen.”

    “I’m at Logan Casting,” Chris continued without missing a beat, “since graduation. I’ll be promoted to supervisor any day. I live over Zip’s old repair shop.”

    “If you could have done anything,” the coach started, “what would it have been?”

    “Not this,” Chris said looking down at his worn hands, “definitely not this.”

    “What was that girl’s name?” the coach asked, “that you ran around with?”

    “Maria Van de Berg,” Chris said instantly, “since freshman year. We were going to get married, but her parents sent her away to college.”

_They said I was nothing but a troublemaker never up to no good_

_You were the perfect all American girl wouldn’t touch me even if you could_

    “Her future was going to be a hell of a lot better than mine,” Chris said, “even with the scholarships, you know, college wasn’t going to be my thing.”

    “It still can be,” the coach said, “it’d be an honor to write you a letter of recommendation.”

    “Nah,” Chris took a long drag on his beer, “it is what it is, Coach.”

Before Chris could finish his sentence, Angelo appeared at his side, nudging him in the stomach.

   “Guess who just walked in?” Angelo said softly to his friend.

Glancing towards the double doors, Chris was instantly taken back nine years.

    **“Come on!” he called out to her, “the water is fine!”**

**“Chris!” Maria yelled from the shoreline, “I don’t know.”**

**“Just do it!”**

**Running down the dock, Maria did a cannonball into the cold river water. Chris swam over to her the minute she hit the surface. Pulling her into his arms, they laughed together.**

**“You’re insane,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her legs around his waist.**

**“Only for you,” he whispered, his lips descending on hers.**

**Hours later, Chris parked his truck outside her house.**

**“See you tomorrow? Same place?”**

**“Yep.”**

**Leaning over the center console, Maria kissed him. Chris waited until she had safely climbed in the window to her bedroom before driving away.**

_But you was sneaking out your window every night, riding shotgun in my car_

_We go to the river and find us a spot and probably went a little too far_

_Just a little too far._  

    “Go say hi,” Angelo pushed him forward.

   “Nah,” Chris shook his head, “look at her. She’s talking to everyone. I don’t want to ruin it.”

   “You’re being a dumbass,” said Angelo, “Fine. You can be a chicken shit, but I want to say hi to her.”

Chris watched as Angelo went up to the love of his life and tapped on her shoulder. College had been good to her. The black dress she wore hit right at her knee. Her long blonde hair was piled into curls on the top of her head.

   “Holy hell,” Angelo said, “if this isn’t..”

Whirling around, Maria’s face lit up. “Angelo!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around him for a hug, “hi! It’s great to see you!”

   “You too, sweetheart,” Angelo softly kissed her cheek.

_Cause I was gonna be your forever_

_You were gonna be my wife_

_We didn’t know any better_

_Didn’t have a clue about life_

_But I was what you wanted, you were what I needed_

_And we could meet in between_

_We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen._

  “How are you?” she asked, holding onto his arm, “who are you? I want to know everything.”

  “Same old,” Angelo said, “going through law school. I work in Pittsburgh now. What about you?”

  “I’m moving back from New York,” Maria said, “I just signed a contract at the elementary school as their social worker.”

  “Ah good for you,” Angelo smiled.

  “Do you um,” Maria swallowed nervously, “Have you talked to..”

  “He’s right over there,” Angelo said nodding towards his friend who was leaning against a wall, “be careful. He’s in a mood.”

   “Thanks.”

Her heels clicking on the hardwood gym floor, Maria wiped her hands on her dress.

  “Hey,” she said.

Jumping, Chris turned around. The minute he saw her, his heart skipped a few beats

  “Hey,” he said, “you look gorgeous.”

They stood silently until finally, Maria smiled and hugged him.

  “Hey,” she repeated.

Setting his beer on the bleacher beside him, Chris hugged her tightly.

  “I missed you,” he whispered.

   “I missed you too.”

**“YOU CAN’T SEE HIM!” her father yelled, “HE’LL RUIN YOUR LIFE! YOU’RE GOING TO NEW YORK AND HAVING A FUTURE!”**

**“NO HE WON’T! I LOVE HIM!”**

**“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!”**

**Her father grabbed the ring box from the table, closed it, and left the room, leaving his young daughter in tears.**

 “So,” Chris said when they broke apart, “you came back from the big city.”

 "Yup,” Maria said, “I just got a job.”

 “Oh yeah?” Chris said, “Congratulations.”

 “What about you?” Maria asked him.

 “Logan’s Casting,” Chris said, “I had to step in and help Mom and the girls, ya know.”

 “I do,” Maria said with a nod, “how are they?”

 “Growing,” Chris said smiling. The thought of his sisters and mother calmed him, “Kate is a junior. Taylor is a freshman. Em and Molly are in 7th grade.”

  “I’d love to see them when I get settled in."

  “Here,” Chris dug for his wallet and opened it to show Maria a family photo.

  “Oh my god,” she smiled, “they look so grown. Your mom looks fantastic.”

  “I’ll tell her you said that. Do you want a drink?”

  “That’d be great.”

While Chris was at the bar, Angelo took the opportunity to take his place.

  “He hasn’t changed,” Maria said to him.

  “Actually,” Angelo said, “the minute you left for New York, everything changed. He hasn’t seen anyone. He works probably a hundred hours a week. We went down to the river a lot. He said it was your place.”

_So you went off to college and I got a job I was working that 9 to 5_

_Dreaming of the days when you were in my arms,_

_I_ _have never felt so alive I spent my days working,_

_spent my nights drinkin’, howling at the moon_

_Screaming for the days when you were coming back_

_No it couldn’t come too soon_

_Couldn’t come too soon._

 “Yeah,” Maria said, “he proposed to me there the night of our prom.”

  
   “Talk to him,” Angelo said.

  “I will.”

Chris returned and handed Maria a plastic cup of white wine.

  “Still your favorite?” he asked, watching her take a sip.

  “Yeah,” Maria nodded, “thanks.”

  “So,” Angelo said, “Maria, tell me. Any big New York hot shot sweep you off your feet?”

  "No,” Maria said, “I dated someone my sophomore year. Frat guy.”

   “Already don’t like him,” Angelo said, “what about you CK? You like him?”

  “Nope,” Chris said simply, taking a sip on his beer.

  **“Ryan I can’t do this,” Maria said, “I just.. it’s not working out.”**

**“It’s because of him!” Ryan yelled, “You still talk to him!”**

**No!” Maria said, “I don’t.”**

**Roughly shoving her, Ryan screamed, “fucking bitch!”**

 “There’s Jennifer Williams,” Angelo said to Chris, “I think she's divorced now. Time to finally make my move. I’ll be back.”

Standing in silence, Maria and Chris sipped their drinks and watched as their former classmates greeted each other.

  “Remember when we used to go to the river?” Chris asked.

  “The river?” Maria smiled, “How could I forget. That was our spot.”

  “I drive by there a lot,” Chris said, “My sisters and I go in the summer. They love it.”

  “Oh man,” Maria blushed, “if they only knew what we did there.”

  “The best night was when I asked you to marry me,” Chris smiled at her, “man we were so young.”

  “I know,” Maria agreed.

_When I was gonna be your forever_

_You were gonna be my wife_

_But you went off to find better and I was learning all about life_

_But I was what you wanted and you were what I needed_

_And we could meet in between_

_We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen._

 “HELLO CLARION HIGH!” their principal boomed from the stage at the front of the gym.

 “Oh god,” Chris sighed and downed the rest of his drink, “do you wanna get out of here? I'm not drunk enough for this.”

  “I’d love to.”

With his hand on her elbow, Chris guided her out of the noisy gym.

 “Are you hungry?” he asked.

  “Starving.”

Looking at each other, they shared a smile.

 “Sally’s?” he asked.

 “That’d be great.”

Leading her over to his truck, Chris unlocked the passenger’s side and opened the door for her. When she slid in, he shut the door behind her and went around to the driver’s side.

 “This is nice,” she commented running her hand over the dashboard.

 “Thanks,” Chris said, “you know, Big Bertha finally crapped out.”

 “I loved that truck.”

Driving through town, Chris pulled onto Main Street. They drove in comfortable silence until he turned into the parking lot of their favorite diner.

**“So I got a job,” he said to her, one night as they laid tangled up in the bed of his truck.**

**“Oh yeah?” Maria sat up, “where?”**

**“Sally’s,” he said, “busing tables.”**

**“Saving for school?” she asked.**

**“Maybe,” Chris said.**

**“I’m proud of you,” she said.**

**“Babe,” Chris rolled his eyes, “it’s a shitty diner job. Nothing to be proud of.”**

**“Working men are sexy,” she whispered, rolling on top of him, kissing him deeply.**

**“If you say so,” he growled, pushing her onto her back.**

  “You’re here!” a voice exclaimed when they entered the diner, “talk about deja vu!”

  “Hey Ms. Brenda,” Chris said with a smile.

 “Brenda!” Maria leaned over the counter and hugged the older woman.

 “Well,” Brenda said, hugging Maria, “if it isn’t Miss Thang from the big city.”

 “Not quite,” Maria smiled, “I’m happy to see you. This place hasn’t changed.”

 “Aunt Sally left us,” Brenda said pointing to the photo hanging on the wall, “about two years ago.”

 “I’m so sorry,” Maria sighed, “I didn’t know. She was a beautiful lady.”

 “You two kids sit down,” Brenda said, “I’ll be right over.”

Chris led Maria over to a booth in the back.

 “Wow,” Maria said sliding in, “I spent hours doing homework here, and watching you work.”

 “Yeah,” Chris grinned, “those study sessions paid off. Didn’t you pass Geometry that year? We were sophomores right? You had Mr. Silverman. That guy was an asshole.”

 “We were, and I did,” Maria said, “barely. If you didn’t tutor me, I would have been screwed.”

Brenda sat down two glasses of water, and smiled.

  “My goodness,” she said, “you kids back together again. I for sure thought you'd have a few little ones by now.”

   “Oh,” Chris blushed, “we uh. We’re not together.”

  “I’m in town for the reunion,” Maria said to Brenda, "and I couldn't leave without one of your milkshakes."

   “Of course,” Brenda nodded, “what can I get for you two?” 

  "My usual,” Chris said.

  “You got it. For you sweetheart?” Brenda turned to Maria.

  “Cheeseburger,” Maria said, “fries, chocolate milk shake.”

  “On the way.”

When Brenda left, Chris took the opportunity to take a long look at Maria. The lighting in the diner was better than it had been in the gym. She hadn’t changed, but he frowned when he saw dark circles under her eyes.

  “So,” Chris started, “How was New York?”

  “Fine,” Maria said, “graduated. With honors.”

  “Not surprised. Are you back for good, or just the reunion?”

  “Don’t know yet,” Maria said.

  “Didn’t you tell Angelo that you were staying?”

  “I was nervous seeing you,” Maria said softly, “and I panicked.”

  “Maria, I..” Chris was interrupted by Brenda putting down their burgers.

He thanked her with a nod and a smile.

  “What?” Maria asked him, “What were you going to say?”

  “How come it didn’t work out?”

  “What work out?”

  “Your boyfriend,” Chris said.

  “Oh,” Maria said taking a bite of her burger, “we just wanted different things. We weren’t right for each other.”

  "What did he want?”

_So you came back after a long four years_

_Your college boyfriend didn't work out_

_So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who we are now_

  “Something I couldn’t give him.”

  “And what was that?” Chris asked.

  “I can’t exactly say.” “All right. Sorry. How are your parents?”

  “Fine,” Maria said, “they followed me to New York.”

   “I heard,” Chris said.

  “They weren’t too happy when I said I was coming back for the reunion,” Maria told him, “but I had to.”

  “Oh yeah?”

 “I missed Clarion,” Maria continued, eating a fry, “missed how small it is. New York is scary and intimidating, especially when I was on my own.”

Brenda came over to their table, clearing away their plates.

  “Can I get you kids some pie?” Brenda asked.

  “No I don’t think so,” Maria smiled at her, “I love this place. It’s just like I remembered. I’m glad you guys are still going strong.”

  “Yeah Brenda,” Chris said, “two pieces. Peach for me, French silk for Maria. To go. We have another stop to make before the night is over.”

She returned a few moments later with a bag with the pieces of pie and their check. Before Maria could argue, Chris slid some cash on top and helped her out of the booth. When they got in the car, Chris turned to Maria.

  “Close your eyes,” he said, “no peeking.”

   “Okay,” Maria said, with a nervous giggle, “where are we going?”

  “It’s a surprise.”

A few minutes later, Chris parked the truck.

  “Don’t move,” he said, getting out of the driver’s seat.

Going around to the passenger’s side, Chris opened the door and took Maria’s arm.

  “Careful,” he said chuckling, “step down.”

His arm wrapped around her waist as he helped her walk a few feet.

  “Open your eyes.”

Maria slowly opened her eyes and gasped. The sun had set, casting a shadow over the water. Every star in the sky was out, twinkling just for them. They were at their spot; the spot where they fell in love, lost their virginity to each other, the place where he proposed, the place where they had spent hours laying in each other’s arms and planning their future.

  “I’ve got a blanket,” he said, “Hold on.”

Grabbing a blanket from the back of the truck, Chris spread it out over the riverbank. Sitting on the blanket, Maria looked at Chris with a smile across her face. 

 “So where’s that pie?” she asked him.

  “Right here,” he said handing her the small take out container, “fork too.”

They sat in comfortable silence, eating their sweet desserts. When they finished, he got their trash and tossed it into the back of the truck. He returned with another blanket and a lantern. He covered them up and turned on the light.

  “He hit me,” Maria said, “that’s why it didn’t work out. That’s why I came back. I came back for you.”

Leaning forward, Chris pulled Maria into his arms.

  “I missed you,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck, “I’ve missed you every minute, every hour, every day for the last five years. There’s been no one else, there never will be anyone else.”

Their lips met, and silent tears down Maria’s face.

  “I love you,” she mumbled to him, “I’ve kept this with me. Dad tried to hide it from me, but I took it back.”

Maria reached into the neckline of her dress and pulled out her necklace.

  “Oh my god,” Chris reached out, gently toying with the ring that she had attached to a silver chain, “I worked so hard for that. I was so proud of myself when I went down to Linda’s jewelry shop and bought it. She knew who it was for, and she helped me pick out the perfect ring. I wanted to give you this big ol diamond because that's what you deserve, but this was all I could afford.” 

  Laying under the stars, Chris and Maria shared stories of their past, and all the moments they had missed. Suddenly, Maria jumped up. She ran down the dock, leaving her dress behind. Chris laughed at her from the shoreline when he saw her do a cannonball dive into the cold water. He followed, dropping his clothes by hers. With nothing but the water between them, Chris kissed her like only he knew how.

  “Go slow,” she whispered.

  “Trust me baby,” he murmured, “I want this to last.”

His gentle thrusts caused waves around them. Just when she thought they were finished, Chris carried her out of the water to the blankets. An owl hooting in the distant brought Maria back to her senses. Glancing over her bare shoulder, she saw him, right beside her.

  “Hi,”’ he said softly, running his hand down her side.

  “Hi,” she said smiling.

 “Do you want to come home with me?” He asked.

 “Yes please.”

Maria gathered their clothes from the dock and they dressed in silence. Chris folded up the blankets, and put the lantern and the blankets into the back of the truck. He drove back to his apartment.

 “I live over Zip’s,” Chris told her, “Rent is cheap. Someday I’ll get a house.”

Holding her hand, he led her up a flight of stairs and unlocked the door.

 “Not much,” he said, “but this is it.”

  “It’s perfect.”

Chris gave her a quick tour before leading her into his bathroom. He turned on the shower water, and waited for it to heat up. They shared a quick smile, and the next thing Maria knew, they were together under the hot water. Once they were cleaned up, Chris got her a towel. In his bedroom, he handed her a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt. Drying off, they changed and climbed into his bed.

 “Do you have to be up at any time?” he asked, running a hand through her damp hair.

 “No,” Maria shook her head, “I’m all yours.”

 “Good.”

When sunlight came in through the window the next morning, Chris was awakened by soft breathing from the person next to him in the bed. Rolling over, he saw it was Maria, and realized it hadn’t been a dream. Carefully, he slid out of her arms. Once he was dressed, he left her a note and sat it on his pillow. Getting his car keys, Chris made his way downstairs and to his car. His destination was clear.

_Sure we changed but way deep down you had the same old feelings for me_

_I went to the store and I bought you a ring and I got down on one knee_

_Down on one knee_

The chimes of the store dinged, alerting the store owner that someone was there.

  “I was hoping you’d be back,” Linda said to him with a smile, “is it for her?”

  “Yes,” Chris whispered and nodded, “she’s back. She’s still mine. I can finally get her the one she deserves."

***-*-*One Year Later*-*-***

With the river in the background, the priest turned to the small crowd.

  “And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege, to announce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkpatrick. Chris, you may kiss your bride.”

Chris grinned, and lifted up Maria’s veil. Their lips met for their first kiss as husband and wife. He held Maria tightly to him, and whispered in her ear.

_“And I said I wanna be your forever_

_So baby will you be my wife_

_Now that we know a little better_

_We could have a real nice life_

_'Cause I'm what you wanted and your what I need_

_So let's meet in between_

_We're gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen_

_We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen_

_So baby say yes to me."_

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, before leaning in to him and whispering, “Yes.”

Sliding his hand in hers, Chris led his bride down the dock. She had been worth the wait.


End file.
